


One in a Milion

by ShinyDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Fic based on TWICE's song "One in a milion".Daryl and (Y/n) are merried since before the apocalypse, here some slices of their life together.





	One in a Milion

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly, I'm taking my fanficitions into this AO3 Account.  
> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com

_When you keep getting annoyed_

_Look for me_   
  


“What’s with that face?” I asked Daryl, he seems annoyed by something

“Sheriff’s wife always has something for me to do,  thinks I’m a damn porter or somethin’”

I can’t help but laughing: “Come here babe”

Daryl enters the tent and crawls toward me, leaning his head in the crook of my neck.

“You can’t  always get angry, your face will stuck with that expression forever” I jokingly say.

I could feel him smile into my neck: “leave me alone”  
“If you wanted to be alone, why did you come here?”  
“Because you calm me down” he say, living a soft kiss on my neck.

* * *

_Even on days filled with happiness  
Come to me_

“C’mon can I open them now?”

“(Y/n) calm down we’re almost there”  
Daryl was behind me,  his hands onto my eyes, saying he has a surprise for me

“But I’m too curious now, pretty please!”  
“I didn’t know I was married with a child”  
Laughing I pinch his right hand, however he didn’t take them away  
“ouch! (Y/n) What the fuck?”  
“You said I’m a child, I acted like one”

Suddenly he stops  
“Ok, are you ready sunshine?”  
“I’m more than ready”

 Once he moves his hands away from my eyes I finally see it: It’s a bike!

I start jumping up and down: “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!”  
“Yeah, actually it’s a surprise for both of us, Aaron let me take it, I had to work on it, it was a piece of junk, but I fix it.  I remember you saying you missed our road trip…I know that with the apocalypse  our trip will not be the same but…”  
I interrupt him by jumping on him, he grabs mi thighs while I put my arms behind his neck:

“Thank you, it’s perfect”.

He put me down and then he kisses me slowly.

The kiss last for some minutes before we separate and he lean his forehead against mine:

“Nah…you’re perfect”.

* * *

_All the things that bother you_  
All the things that hurt you and make you tired  
Bring them to me  
Trust them with me

 

“He’s gone…I had to put him out of his misery”

“I know babe, I’m sorry”

Daryl was crying,  I’ve never saw him crying, and it break my heart seeing him like this.

Early today he had to kill his brother, turned into a walker.

Merle was an asshole, but I had good memories of him from before the apocalypse, when me and Daryl were just friends.

Actually it was him who set us up, knowing that we liked each other but were too shy to admit it.

Thinking about him and that now he’s gone almost makes me cry but I have to be clear headed and think about Daryl.

I hug him tightly and kiss away his tears

“He was an asshole but still my brother, now I’m all alone”  
  
“You’re not alone Daryl, you have me”.

* * *

_One in a million_   
_Believe that you are special_   
_One in a million_   
_You’re the only one in the world_   
_You’re a masterpiece_   
_You’re perfect the way you are_   
_One in a million_   
_I believe that you’re special_

I’m sitting on one of Alexandria’s houses’ porch deep in my thoughts.

We could really start a new life here? Are we really safe?

“Hey there”  
My thoughts are interrupted by a young man.

I get up and stare at him “Hi!” I answer politely

“My name’s Aiden Monroe, my mum’s Deanna, the leader of Alexandria”

He extends his hand at me   
“Nice to meet you, I’m (Y/n) Dixon”  
“Dixon? Like that redneck?” Aiden asked with an hint of disgust into his voice  
I was taken aback by that: “….yeah…I’m his wife”  
Aiden laughed at that “A girl like you with that old redneck? Really?”  
Anger start to rise in me “What did you just said?”  
Grinning at me he circle my hips with his arms: “Why don’t you come at my place and I show you why I’m better than that old man?”  
Before I could punch him, Aiden was throw into the ground by Daryl: 

“Stay away from my wife, you son of a bitch”

Aiden got up from the ground and run away, that coward!  
Smiling at Daryl’s possessiveness: “My hero!” I joke, kissing him on his cheek.

However my smile disappeared shortly after, Daryl is looking at me with a sad expression  
“What is it babe?”  
“It’s just…you know he’s right, you’re too good for an old redneck like me…I really wonder why you married me in the first place”.

Taking his hands I stare at him: “You’re perfect for me Daryl Dixon, don’t let anyone let you think the opposite”

We smile at each other before he pull me against his body, hugging me and kissing my temple.

_You gotta know_ _  
that you’re one in a million_


End file.
